


„Say it...“

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, Love, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: They never met Edward nor Ben, and Gretel was saved from almost be raped, by someone unexpected...Gretel fell in love with the most powerful and darkest witch of all: Muriel....She found out, that she, by herself is a white witch and she tasted a bit of the dark magic...It‘s just my own Idea...





	1. Hunter or Witch ?

He laughed ....

I cried....

He celebrates her death ...

I had a broken heart ...

He told everyone how he had killed her.

 

"... and then I pulled and pulled on the other side of this chain, but this bitch would not die. So I took the shovel and knocked her head off. That was so wonderful ... "

 

"And your sister?" Asked the woman in his lap and moved her hips on his erection.

"My sister almost died because of this whore ..."

 

If he learned the truth, I would be the one under a shovel.

 

I let him celebrate alone and went to bed, where I cried my eyes out ...

 

„What about your sister?“ I heard that woman a few hours later.

„She‘s sleeping....“ I heard my brother whispering and than she listened to muffled moanings...

 

It was in the middle of the night when I felt something soft at my jaw.

„Wake up...“ someone whispered, and I knew that whisper.

„Wake up...“ the female voice repeated and I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

„Come....“

I found a hand in the darkness, took it and stand up. The woman led me outside and climbed her broom.

„No way...“ I said, but she looked at me and said: „Little witch hunter? Do you want to see her, or not?“

I nodded.

„Well then...“ she said and I mountained the broom. She flew me into a forest, where she told me to wait....

 

I waited...

 

„Gretel....“ her voice was everything I needed. Everything I wanted. Everything I was waiting for.

Two years....

I‘ve waited two long years to hear that voice again and tears filled my eyes.

She had to hide herself for two years, to build up again her coven...

I turned around and faced her.

She was as beautiful as she was, when I had to leave...

 

She closed the distance and cupped my face in her soft hands.

„Don‘t cry...“ she whispered and stroke away my tears with her thumbs.

She wore the necklace I had given to her, and she smiled at me.

„My little witch hunter....

My little white witch....“ she said and pulled me closer.

Her lips met mine and I gripped her dress, for halt.

I cried, but relaxed a bit at her touch.

„I heard what you did...“

„I had to....“ I whispered back and she laughed.

„Love is weakness. That‘s what I was taught. That‘s what I learned from others... but you.... you betrayed your own brother. You used black magic to protect me.... and we both know, why you did it. We know, why you decided to do it... changing the appearance of that woman from that tavern....“

„Yes....“

„You did it, because you love me, do you...“

„I do...“

„Say it, Gretel....“

„I love you, Muriel. And what I did, I did for you. I used black magic and killed an innocent woman, to save your life....“

„You have to chose, Gretel. Hunter or witch.... you can‘t be both.“

„I know.... can‘t I just be happy, that it had worked...?!“

„Of course...“ she said and kissed me passionately and I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her neck.

„I love you too....“ she whispered and bit gently in my neck....

 

 

 

tbc....


	2. You lie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares‘re bitches

I always thought I had it all

A coven

Power

More Magic then other witches

A black cold heart

Cold soul

I was never made for this world

My parents were hunted by witch hunters

Wasn‘t it only fair that I kill that bitch now?!

My hands tightened around her throat and she struggled

She begged

I loved it so much, when they begged

Weak humans

But she wasn‘t a human

She was a hunter

She was a witch

A white witch

Her eyes stared back and I realised

It was me who was begging

I begged for her

To love me back.

I begged her to show me, that I was not just a monster.

Tears

On my face

No....

That can‘t be...

I do not cry!

 

 

„Muriel,wake up... Muriel... I love you...“

 

„You lie...“ I said and my voice shivered and my hand looesened its grip

„I don‘t lie to you. I do love you.“

 

I faced her.... and she faced me. She stroke away my tears and stroke over my naked body.

 

„Your dream again?“ she asked me, and I nodded.

„Did I hurt you?“

„No.“

„Gretel, please tell me if-”

„Muriel.... your hand was not around my throat. See?“

She held up her arm and in the moonlight I saw the skin where my hand wrapped her upper arm.

I sighed in relief...

 

„I‘m sorry that I wake you up.“

„It‘s alright...“ she whispered and her hand glidded down and I gasped and moaned when her fingers entered me...


End file.
